dancingfireflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallfrost
About Tallfrost is a very powerful character. Since birth, before he got his apprentice band at 13, his parents, siblings, and Nixes around knew that he was different somehow. When the fateful day to get his apprentice band came, he was immediately sent to The Element Team’s Base and trained by Markus to be a Mini-Element. He is very powerful, probably the most powerful Nix of all time, because Tallfrost is a hybrid Nix and Kuteria. All Kuterias are pure, and there aren’t supposed to be any hybrid Kuterias, but for some reason Tallfrost is. This means he can create earthquakes (power of Kuteria), be immune to cold (power of Nix), AND create ice ages (something that used to require two people, a pure Nix and a pure Kuteria PLUS his own unique powers, which are the abilities to control and create mist and frost. He is a living legend and many Pelagus Researchers, Spies, and stray gangs from all over the universe study his every move, trying in any way possible to understand how this could be possible. Physical Description Like the rest of the Nixes, Tallfrost has wings that are hideable, meaning he can hide them any time. But that’s pretty much where the similarities stop. The typical Nix has blue as the only color, but not with Tallfrost. He is blue and gold. In fact, he’s so golden at some times that he is rumored to have light magic as well. Trivia Facts * He has ADD. * He is allergic to dogs and cats. Hobbies * Playing the saxophone * Making memes * Using photoshop Favorites * Food: * Color: Green * Drink: * Flower: * Plant: * Animal: * Candy: Sour Jolly Ranchers * Place: Villa Crescet Myrtus * Royal: Zane * Element: Amarespirit * Season: Winter Weaknesses * Nutshot (don’t ask me, this is what Ronegg wanted) * Dogs (allergic) * Cats (allergic) Amount of People Killed * None, yet. He did have murderous thoughts for Frostcloud, but didn’t act on them. He knew if he killed her, he would be disowned and wouldn’t be able to ascend to that element rank he so desperately wants. Amount of People Saved * Roseleaf, on several occasions * his brothers, on several occasions Magical Forms * Human Form: A tall nerdy boy with glasses and always buried in a book * Apprentice Form: The wings weren’t so big, and he wasn’t so “multicolored”, as people put it * Magical Form: * Battle Form: More accessories on his suit, and a very long and thin knife * Insane Form: Hair turns bright blue, he turns very bright. He now also has increased speed, vision, and accuracy * Corrupted Form: Hair turns dark purple, everything on him turns either a shade of red, purple, or gray. Weapons are replaced with 2 giant swords. He is now twice his regular size, and really flipping evil Most Common Expressions and Emotions He likes to swear a lot. Not too often, but not that rare either. Who wrote most of the Backstory? Ronegg and DancingFirefly Spellcheck and editor: anxious-starstuff Category:MiD//Main Characters